


wings are not only for birds

by WaterRK9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, a little bit of Hamanda, gay witches and fried chicken, i love two things in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterRK9/pseuds/WaterRK9
Summary: When the gang decides to order food to Luna Nova, Diana and Akko agree to split an order of wings, but they never discussed how to split it.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	wings are not only for birds

On beautiful days like today, many birds sought refuge at Luna Nova for peace and q- "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" A howl split the air, sending the birds squawking and flying from their perches in a flurried panic. The noise had come from the Green Team dorm, where two witches were locked in the most important duel of all time.

"Just because you don't want to eat cartilage, it doesn't mean you have an automatic claim to the drums!" Akko gritted out, seething at the continued injustice the bourgeoisie wished to inflict upon the common people.

"It makes the most sense though, doesn't it? We'd be throwing away more food if I took the flats." Diana shot back.

Their matching glares were locked over the box that held the crispy saucey subject of their affections. A 24 order of honey BBQ bone-in Wings (they could both agree bone-out were heresy).

By now, the other witches had already taken their orders and retreated to the beds on the other side of the room, not wanting to get caught up in the disagreement again. Only Lotte remained to quell the storm this time, truly a tireless champion for peace. 

"Um, how about you two just split them this time?" She suggested cautiously, almost shrinking back when they both turned their glares to her for a brief moment, "Y-You would both get six of each that way."

"A good compromise leaves both parties dissatisfied at best." Diana recited as she turned back to Akko who nodded in agreement. They heard a snicker from the other side of the room.

"You could just always satisfy the other later!" Amanda jeered from one of the beds, or at least that's what it sounded like. Couldn't really tell since their mouth was half full and they got cut off near the end when a red-faced Hannah elbowed them in the side. The two of them had chosen to split into flats and drums.

"O'Neil, please refrain from making perverse comments with your mouth full." A now flushed Diana said through clenched teeth, turning to reprimand Amanda. It was just for a moment, but that moment was enough. Akko dove forward to grab the box and was out the door before Diana could even pull out her wand to stop her. But, not even a second later, Diana was in pursuit.

"Akko! No running in the hallways!"

**Author's Note:**

> someone told me that love is letting the other person have the wings you like better


End file.
